What It Feels Like
by JungHana
Summary: In which Momo-chan senpai asks our favourite Ochibi about the mysteries of Kissing. XD RyoSaku Slight OOC Tennisu no Ouji-sama Daiskiiii! 3


Kekekeke! Our Ochibi has grown! =D *wiggles eyebrows*

**Disclaimer**: PoT belongs to Takeshi Konomi Sensei *sob sob*

* * *

**What It Feels Like**

It was his senpai's fault, all his fault. Momoshiro senpai had shared with him some intriguing information and Ryoma simply could not ignore these thoughts that plagued him anymore. _'Tch, a kiss. I was doing just fine before he asked me if I'd ever kissed before. I'm fifteen! Of course I'd have kissed—Karupin on his head, yes. What is this? It doesn't let me concentrate on the task at hand—Tennis.' _Although the Tennis Prince willed himself to concentrate on the game with one of the regulars, he couldn't seem to help himself from thinking as to how a kiss felt, not that he required to concentrate on a match such as this, none of the regulars could match up to their Buchou's experience or skill in the game. He knew that if this continued, he would berate himself endlessly for over a week. Something had to be done, and some things had to be found out, this meant he'd have to meet his Data Collecting senpai.

Sighing, Ryoma walks out of the Senior High building, trudging towards the courts as he does so. What he hadn't expected was to be utterly tempted to experience how a kiss felt after his little chat with Inui. He only intended to find out how it felt theoretically and pay no mind to it after. However, he now faced an even worse predicament as his male hormones were slowly oozing their way out of the compartment he'd so carefully sealed._ 'Tennis ought to help take my mind of the gnawing sensation I feel. Che, what a pain..' _ thought he as he kept his poker face and made his way to the game he'd been itching to play ever since his talk with his senpai.

* * *

As sweat trickled down his well- toned body and his regular jersey stuck to him like second skin, the Seigaku Tennis Captain decided he had had enough of a work out after taking on the rest of the regulars that afternoon. Heading to the changing rooms, he intended to wash off all the sensations from his body and mind, especially the curiosity he'd been harbouring for a while now. He sighed contented as he felt hot water make its way down his body and loosen all the knots his muscles had contorted into, he finally felt at ease with himself and his thoughts as he found himself slightly back on track. Stepping out of the shower and putting on his pants, he turned around with his towel over his head in an attempt to wipe off stray droplets of water when he heard a muffled gasp coming from one side of the room. With excellent reflexes and sharp golden eyes, he pinned the intruder to the wall closest to the person and hissed irritably. Another gasp was elicited from the form trapped between him and the wall and he found his Cat like eyes widening as they were met with a surprised and highly flushed face of the person he least wanted to see—Ryuzaki Sakuno. "R-Ryoma-kun, I'm so sorry, I never intended to walk in on y-you in this manner. I simply thought of borrowing some equipment for the girls' changing room has been locked" said she, as she desperately tried to contain her heart beat within healthy range. At the sound of her sweet, soft voice, all the thoughts he was so close to getting rid of came rushing back to him as he could feel their intermingled breaths. "Ryuzaki.." was all he could say as he stared at her beautiful face. She'd grown over the past two years—no longer an extremely shy personality, but one that can stand her ground and was also a formidable opponent if one were to play her in a tennis match. She was now the vice-captain of the Girls' Tennis Club. However, what Ryoma noticed most was the change in a her gait, she was no longer the klutz she used to be and was quite graceful, complemented by those curves and creamy skin.. He held a little amount of respect for the girl and was quite fond of her. He did not wish to make her hate him by doing anything untoward. Before he realized it, he had her pinned against the wall for over ten minutes, gulping visibly, he slowly pulled away from her and tried his best to push down the blush that was threatening to colour his cheeks as he noticed her eyes roaming his torso. _'Kiss.. soft, sweet and highly pleasurable, huh.' _ He knew it was wrong and he knew he'd have to face consequences later, but he didn't care. In one swift motion, he pulled her to him and smashed their lips together, and pulled away right after, appalled at what he had just done. His brain whizzed in every direction, thinking of a way to make amends as he quietly stole a glance at the frozen form in front of him. As soon as gold and chocolate clashed, he knew he could do nothing—she looked flushed and surprised and bereft of anything to say. Taking in a shaky breath, she ran out the room without sparing him a second glance. He fell onto a bench and buried his face in his hands. He had forever ruined his relationship with the only girl he ever acknowledged, or so he thought.

* * *

A week had passed and he couldn't seem to find the auburn haired girl anywhere. Sighing in defeat, he rolled over to his side burying his head in his pillow as he replayed the night's events. _'How could I have been so reckless? Kuso.. I don't even remember how that blasted kiss felt, che..' _ he sighed once more as he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

It had been a week since she had been kissed by Echizen Ryoma, the prince with dashing good looks and talent that was unheard of in the past. Her heart ached at the fact that he had looked so troubled after that little encounter, she had not known why he had done it, but she wished he hadn't been so put off by the idea, itself. She knew she couldn't face him after that, not for a while, at the least. It had been her first kiss, and she suspected it had been his first as well. Being nothing like she had fantasized it would be, Sakuno decided she would simply forget it had even happened. After all, she wasn't the naïve girl she used to be, indeed her love for the Prince had grown considerably, but it was now more mature. She didn't want things to be uncomfortable between them, she had to confront him, maybe. _'Mou… I can't back down this time, our friendship will be ruined, something we both worked so hard on..'_

* * *

As auburn hair swayed freely around her heart shaped face, Sakuno stood, contented as she enjoyed the sanctity of the school's terrace. She found it comforting and clarifying. She had decided to let go of her inhibitions and talk it out with Ryoma as to the happenings of that night. Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the door creaking open and the very person plaguing her thoughts enter. "uh, Ryuzaki, what are you.." as she turned around surprised, she didn't fail to notice the light blush adorning his features, this only deepened hers. "Ryoma-kun…", her eyes widened as she realized she had unfinished business with the young man as she started, "A-ano ne Ryoma-kun-" "Sorry about that night, Ryuzaki, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just, uh, never kissed.. and uh, your lips and…" he trailed off as he realized it was becoming increasingly difficult to make coherent sentences. "Y-you hurt me, Ryoma-kun..?" to which Ryoma instantly looked at her, wide-eyed and gaping, "Didn't I..? You seemed distant, and you didn't say anything after…" To say that Sakuno was shocked would be an understatement, she had expected him to completely ignore her existence and act cold towards her, an apology, an apology for something that was misunderstood, much less, was not something she had been expecting from the Ice Prince. She gathered all her courage and stepped towards Ryoma as he looked at her steadily, his eyes tinged with sadness. He had least expected to feel a pair of warm hands on his cheeks and the feel of something soft on his lips. She was kissing him! As he looked at her closed eyes, he willed himself to do the same and enjoy the softness of her lips. She however, pulled away shyly and willed herself to look anywhere but at him. When Echizen Ryoma wanted something, Echizen Ryoma got it, and Ryuzaki Sakuno was no exception to this unspoken law. He gently lifted her chin and planted his lips on hers and felt her respond immediately, enthused by the response, he pressed his lips against her with more pressure. The two teens could feel the shock and the neural spasms they were both experiencing, and it was simply surreal. Ryoma had finally found something that he could consider equal to Tennis, it was kissing, kissing Ryuzaki Sakuno. As they slowly pulled away from one another, he smiled like a Cheshire cat would, "so this is what it feels like", Sakuno smiled brightly and nodded in affirmation, "this is what it feels like, Ryoma-kun."

* * *

Owari ^_^

This is my second. I simply cannot get enough of these two! 3

Please be kind! ^_^

Constructive Criticism is always welcome =)

Please Read and Review!

Love

Hana-chan


End file.
